


Love among the thorns

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor is a contestant on the Bachelorette but he's more interested in one of his fellow contestants then the Bachelorette herself.





	Love among the thorns

The thing no one told Victor before he agreed (under duress from his agent) to be on the Bachelorette was how great the other competitors would be.

He was musing on this as he watched Yuuri thoughtfully. 

Yuuri was nervous.

Yuuri had gotten nervous before. Most notably the first cocktail party where he'd gotten so nervous he drank way to much and ended up pole dancing and engaging the others in dance competitions.

Yuuri was horribly embarrassed when be found out but he was the life of that party and only JJ and Yuuri were surprised when he got the first rose. 

That little display combined with his normal shy adorableness ensured he had stayed around until the current eight. 

And Victor was entirely grateful. 

After that first night Victor had practically glued himself to Yuuri's side.

Before coming into the Bachelorette Victor had admittedly been lonely. He didn't have a lot of friends that he would say were actually friends. He enjoyed his work as a model and meeting new people but it was starting to feel hollow.

Yuuko, the bachelorette, was nice enough but it was Yuuri who made Victor really  _ feel _ . That first night really sparked something in Victor.  

It had taken him awhile to get Yuuri to open up but then the second group date happened.

 

It had been a ice skating date and Victor had no idea how to skate. 

He'd clung to the wall trying not to fall on his ass. 

“Do you need help Victor?” Yuuri asked softly after he skated with ease to Victor's side.

Victor glanced at Yuuko who looked exhausted by JJ who was showing off. He glanced back at Yuuri who was giving him a little smile as he held out his hand. 

“I'd appreciate that.” Victor said accepting his hand. He straightened up slowly and would have fallen if Yuuri hadn't caught him. 

Yuuri was strong as hell and Victor's breath caught slightly as he looked up at him from where he was safely cradled in those strong arms.

They spent most of the rest of the date together with Yuuri quietly helping him and holding his hand.

“How did you learn how to skate?” Victor asked. 

“My first dance instructor encouraged me to learn figure skating, she's a huge fan and hoped it would give me confidence. I loved it but I loved dance more.” Yuuri explained as he helped Victor around the rink. 

“And you're incredible at it” Victor coveted every blush his praise raised on Yuuri's adorable face.

“You're too kind” Yuuri mumbled looking away 

“And you're too cute” Victor replied far too quickly and far too fondly.

 

That was the start of their friendship and after that Yuuri slowly opened up. Telling Victor about his dog, family, career, best friend, and late one night, when the cameras were gone and everyone else was asleep, his anxiety disorders.

Which is why Victor knew Yuuri was nervous about his one on one date with Yuuko later.

He just needed to find away to talk to him about it without the cameras picking it up.

Luckily JJ gave him the perfect opportunity by talking about how great he was and Victor could see one of the other guy’s last thread snapping and just as the drama hit Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

“Victor! What are you-”

“Why are you so nervous about your date?” Victor interjected quickly.

Yuuri went still.

“Yuuri it's me, you can tell me anything” Victor urged Yuuri who gave him a complicated look before sighing and sitting down on the bed.

“I'm expected to kiss her.” Yuuri answered finally.

“Okay…” Victor replied slowly as he sat down next to Yuuri, “and why is that a problem exactly?” He asked trying to ignore the stabbing feeling in his chest. 

Yuuri shot him another complicated look but looked away without saying anything.

“Do you not want to kiss Yuuko?” Victor asked finally.

“No? Yes? I don't know! She's pretty and she ice skates but...shouldn't I feel something more before kissing someone?” Yuuri fidgeted, his fingers twisting together.

“It doesn't have to be such a big deal. You're right she is pretty and nice but so have been all the girls I've been asked to kiss on camera. It doesn't have to mean something. Besides she's a good kisser. It won't be bad.” Victor and her had kissed though not very passionately because while he knew he was a front runner he also knew already that either Takeshi or Yuuri would win.

Yuuri fidgeted more next to Victor.

“I've never kissed anyone” he admitted finally “and I don't think my first kiss should be with someone I don't know for sure how I feel about.” Yuuri was looking at him pleadingly now.

“It'll be okay!” Victor assured him, “First kisses don't have to be a big deal. In fact kissing someone can tell you how you really feel about them do it would answer that question.” Which was true. He'd kissed enough people only to realise immediately that he didn't really love them. 

“Besides I could always teach you how to kiss.” Victor added as a joke, or...at least thought he was joking.

“Victor…”

“Yuuri~” 

Victor laughed and tackled Yuuri to the bed. 

“Victor! Come on you're heavy” Yuuri complained but he was laughing.

Then Victor tickled him and that ended up with both of them out of breath from laughing from their tickle fight before Victor pinned Yuuri to the bed, holding his hands down and looking down at him. 

Yuuri was beautifully disheveled with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Victor's mouth went dry as he glanced down at Yuuri's mouth.

And he should have asked first.

He should have.

But he didn't.

He slid his hands down Yuuri's arms before cradling his face in his hands and kissing Yuuri gently.

Victor had kissed many many people in his life, men and women. No kiss felt as overwhelming as this one.

Yuuri's lips were slightly chapped but his scent, nothing definable but clearly all Yuuri, filled Victor's senses and made his mouth tingle with anticipation and pure longing.

He wanted to deepen it, to push Yuuri harder into the mattress and bare all himself to the man below him. Not just sex, he wanted Yuuri on every level and that longing and desire threatened to rob him of all sense. But that same desire was what let him pull back.

Yuuri was looking up at him with wide shocked eyes. 

“Yuuri I...I should let you get ready for your date.” And with that Victor fled like the coward he was.

Because he had told the truth earlier.

Kissing someone could tell you how you really felt. 

And Victor had just found out for the first time ever that he was in love.

And he had no idea what to do.

 

Victor didn't get a chance to really talk to Yuuri after that until the cocktail party. 

“How was your date?” He asked quietly as the cameras focused on JJ's premature ejection. 

“It was...fine.” Yuuri took a deep breath and then turned to give Victor an intense stare. 

“Victor, why did you kiss me?”

Victor winced but couldn't look away from Yuuri's intensity.

“Because I really couldn't stand not kissing you any longer.” Victor admitted.

Yuuri kept up his intense stare for a moment before turning away with a nod.

“Ok”

Victor opened his mouth to say more when they announced the rose ceremony. They were all lined up and Yuuko was going to pick up the first rose when Yuuri stepped forward.

“Wait.”

When everyone froze Yuuri took a deep breath and continued.

“I came here to find love. And I did. But not with you Yuuko. I care about you a lot and would love to be your friend but you're not the one I love.”

Victor felt a swoop of nerves and elation as Yuuri turned to him and grabbed his hand. 

“Victor. I love you. If you feel the same then please, don't accept a rose and come home with me.” 

Yuuri's voice was thick with unshed tears but he didn't wait for a reply before turning back to Yuuko and the host and bowing. 

“I'm sorry” and with that he left the room in a hurry.

There was a long pause as everyone tried to process what happened.

“Yuuko-” the host said finally trying to get them back on task. She nodded but made no effort to pick up the rose.

“Victor,” she called and with one more longing glance at the door Yuuri had gone through he stepped forward. Yuuko gave him a long look and grinned before clapping him on the arm.

“Go get your man” she ordered and Victor grinned back. He pulled her into a quick hug.

“Thank you!” His heart full he let go of Yuuko And turned and ran after Yuuri.

He found him standing in the next room crying but he looked up when Victor came in and his face broke out in a smile.

“Yes?” He asked as Victor walked over to stand in front of him.

Victor smiled and brushed his hair back.

“Yes, I love you too Yuuri”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Korean* bachelor contestants that declared their love for eachother at a rose ceremony. If you haven't seen it Google it because it is epic! 
> 
> Also I know it ends abruptly but eh. That happens sometimes
> 
> *Turns out it was the Vietnamese bachelor not Korean. I misremembered and when googled it brought up the thumbnail for the correct video so I didn't look too closely and made an incorrect assumption that I had remembered correctly. Obviously I did not. 
> 
> Also I'm editing this now and not when a commenter first corrected me simply because this is the first chance I could get on my computer to change it. I don't edit on mobile.


End file.
